Summer Lovin'
by CassBoy
Summary: Universo Alternativo. Danny está de férias no Havaí, completamente contra sua vontade. Steve é um garoto que adora o lugar onde mora. Nesse cenário paradisíaco, eles se encontram de uma forma inusitada. O que pode acontecer a partir daí?


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens desta história obviamente não me pertencem. Eles são de propriedade do Leonard Freeman e da CBS. Não lucro nada com ela, a não ser a diversão que tenho ao escrevê-la e os reviews ( ^^ )

**Conteúdo:** Romance – Slash McDanno (Dois homens muito machos, mas que se pegam. Algum problema?).

**Beta:** Anarco Girl (meu amor de verão que ficou XD)

**Sinopse: **Universo Alternativo. Danny está de férias no Havaí, completamente contra sua vontade. Steve é um garoto que adora o lugar onde mora. Nesse cenário paradisíaco, eles se encontram de uma forma inusitada. O que pode acontecer a partir daí?

**Nota: **Fic inspirada pela canção _Summer Nights, _do filme _Grease. _Essa música tem inúmeras versões, mas a que me inspirou foi a do pelo cast de Glee. A versão que foi ao ar no episódio 3x10 é editada, mais ou menos no plot da fic.

**Links: **Versão Glee: h*ttp:/ww*w.y*outub*e.c*om/watch?v=7natmZVJ6Z0 / Versão original: ht*tp:/ww*w.y*outube.c*om/watch?v=aXlnMveRt-Y

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summer Lovin'<strong>_

_**. . .**_

_**Chapter One**_

Danny estava sentado na cadeira de praia, a cara emburrada. Seus pais, fritando debaixo do sol logo ali perto, pareciam nem se importar. Claro, naquela família só importava o que o _Matty _queria. Era sempre ele que escolhia tudo o que a família fazia. Pouco importava que ele tivesse escolhido as duas últimas viagens. Pouco importava que Danny tivesse implorado para irem ao Canadá (e assim quem sabe ele desse sorte e pudesse ver alguma gravação do seu seriado favorito). Pouco importava que ele detestasse com todas as suas forças o sol, a água salgada e a maldita areia. Se Matt queria ir ao Havaí, era uma obrigação dos Williams irem ao inferno do abacaxi...

- Ah, Danny, não faz essa cara! – a voz de Matt chegou antes dele, que curvou-se sobre a cadeira do irmão, pingando água sobre ele.

- Saí pra lá, Matt! – Danny protestou, empurrando o outro. – Você sabe que eu vim pra cá por obrigação.

- Sabe, eu realmente achei que você ia se animar mais quando a gente chegasse. – Matt falou, sentando-se na areia, ao lado da cadeira de Danny, sob a sombra do enorme guarda-sol colorido.

Danny não respondeu, encarando o mar a sua frente com a expressão fechada. Certo, era um lugar muito bonito, ele admitia. Mas não era o que _ele _queria fazer. Estava irritado com a preferência que seus pais sempre davam ao seu irmão mais novo. Por outro lado... era inegável que se sentia feliz quando Matt estava feliz. Ele tinha uma certa culpa pelo seu jeito mimado. Obviamente que nunca daria o braço a torcer e sempre faria o papel do irmão mais velho chato, mandão e enciumado.

- Eu vou me animar quando essa semana acabar. – finalmente disse, olhando de esguelha para o irmão.

- Bem, quem está perdendo é você. – Matt retrucou, com seu sorrisinho que tirava Danny do sério. – Eu vou é aproveitar a água!

Danny bufou enquanto seu irmão saía correndo e mergulhava na água. Queria voltar pra o hotel, mas não fazia a mínima ideia de como chegar lá e não estava com a menor vontade de andar debaixo daquele sol escaldante. Mesmo debaixo do guarda-sol estava um calor infernal. A sobrancelha cor de trigo, do mesmo tom dos cabelos do garoto, ergueu-se enquanto ele olhava para as ondas do pacífico que quebravam ruidosamente na praia.

**S&D**

- Steve, se o seu pai souber, ele vai nos matar! – Chin ainda tentou argumentar, descendo do carro, com duas longboards debaixo do braço.

- Fica frio, Chin. – Steve retrucou, trancando a porta e dando um tapinha na lataria do Pontiac Firebird 1980, seu maior orgulho. – Além do mais, o máximo que ele pode fazer com você é contar para o seu tio.

- _Exatamente _por isso eu estou preocupado! – o rapaz de traços asiáticos disse, lançando um olhar lânguido na direção do carro, cuja pintura negra e muito bem polida reluzia ao sol impiedoso.

Steve deu de ombros, ignorando a súplica do amigo e saiu na direção da praia. Se havia alguém na ilha de Oahu que não tinha senso de perigo esse alguém era Steve McGarrett. E, de alguma forma, ele sempre conseguia convencer seu melhor amigo, Chin Ho Kelly, a segui-lo nas suas loucuras. A do dia era, faltando uma semana para as provas finais, matar aula para ir surfar na praia de Waikiki. Pessoalmente, ele preferia se arriscar na Pipeline, mas Chin não era muito bom surfista.

- Você falou com a Kono? – McGarrett perguntou, quando pisaram a areia quente.

- Ela queria vir, mas tem um trabalho pra apresentar hoje. – Chin respondeu, procurando um lugar em que pudessem preparar as pranchas.

Kono era prima de Chin. Ela era mais parecida com Steve, quando o assunto era se aventurar pelas paisagens do Havaí. Embora fosse mais nova, às vezes conseguia ser mais madura que o primo e o amigo.

- Ah, que coisa, hein? – Steve resmungou, enquanto ele e Chin se ajeitavam em um pedaço de areia livre perto de um quiosque.

- Do jeito que ela é, não duvido que apareça daqui a pouco, depois de ter pulado o muro da escola... – Chin resmungou.

Steve riu e deu um soco no ombro do amigo. O rapaz suspirou e começou a passar parafina na longboard. De fato, estava um dia muito mais adequado para surfar do que para ficar preso em uma sala de aula. As ondas estavam perfeitas, o céu estava limpo, a praia cheia de gente interessante. Chin, ao contrário da maioria dos garotos nativos, não tinha muitos problemas em freqüentar as "praias dos _haoles_". Afinal, seu melhor amigo era um _haole_ – a família de Steve tinha se mudado para o Havaí quando ele tinha uns cinco anos e eles eram amigos desde então.

Pranchas prontas, os dois rapazes mergulharam nas águas refrescantes do oceano pacífico. Steve nadou com velocidade mar adentro, ansioso, enquanto Chin ia mais devagar, mais inclinado a aproveitar a temperatura agradável da água do que levar uns caldos – o que invariavelmente acontecia quando ele se metia a surfar.

Steve, ao contrário, adorava a sensação de deslizar pelas ondas. Seu corpo era atlético, devido aos muitos esportes que gostava de praticar – os músculos perfeitamente distribuídos pelo seu 1,80m de altura, que ele equilibrava com maestria na prancha. Já tinha recebido propostas de ser surfista profissional, mas não era isso que queria para sua vida – diferentemente de Kono. McGarrett queria ser policial, como seu pai.

- Daqui a pouco um tubarão te pega! – Steve espirrou um bocado de água em Chin, que estava sentado sobre a prancha.

- Eu estou aproveitando meus últimos momentos de vida, antes do meu tio descobrir isso tudo. – o asiático respondeu e Steve bufou de impaciência.

- Ninguém vai descobrir, relaxa... – Steve parou de falar de repente e seus olhos azuis se estreitaram.

Chin mal teve tempo de se virar na direção para onde o amigo olhava e McGarrett disparou, os braços executando movimentos perfeitos enquanto se impulsionava pela água.

- Cuida da minha prancha! – ele gritou para o amigo, entre uma braçada e outra.

Chin estava confuso. O que dera em Steve? Até que ele identificou o motivo daquela arrancada súbita. Não muito longe dali, um garoto loiro parecia se afogar. A cabeleira dourada aparecia e sumia a intervalos irregulares, e muita água espirrava com os movimentos desesperados.

- Steve! – Chin gritou, mas o outro já estava longe. – Steve! É melhor deixar isso para os salva-vidas...

Mas o garoto sabia que não ia adiantar. Seu melhor amigo não resistia a uma oportunidade de bancar o herói. E, na verdade, os salva-vidas ainda estavam correndo pela praia naquele momento. Obviamente Steve é quem estava em uma posição de vantagem para salvar a pessoa que estava se afogando. Isto é, se ele não se afogasse também.

Algumas pessoas da praia perceberam a cena do afogamento e assistiam, curiosas. Apesar da preocupação de Chin, Steve era um excelente nadador. De fato, já até ganhara algumas competições na escola. Ele conseguiu ser mais rápido que os salva-vidas e levou o garoto que se afogava até a areia. Estirou o corpo desacordado fora do alcance da maré.

- Certo... – ofegou, preparando-se para executar os primeiros socorros que aprendera há tempos com o pai.

A água ainda pingava de seus cabelos negros quando ele uniu as duas mãos sobre o peito largo do loiro que acabara de tirar do mar e pressionou. Um, dois, três, quatro, cinco... puxou o fôlego, tapou o nariz do rapaz e abaixou-se. Sua língua registrou o salgado da água que molhava os lábios dele quando os tocou, expirando ar quente lá dentro.

O peito de Danny estufou, mas ele não voltou a respirar. Steve repetiu os procedimentos: um, dois, três, quatro, cinco; fôlego; lábios nos lábios. O salva-vidas acabava de se aproximar quando o loiro começou a tossir, expelindo água pela boca e pelo nariz. Steve sorriu e a pequena multidão ao redor aplaudiu.

Chin, que chegava também, arrastando as duas pranchas, olhava o amigo com a mesma cara de reprovação que o salva-vidas, mas o moreno, depois de saborear os aplausos um momento, virou-se para o loiro:

- Você está bem? – perguntou, ajudando-o a sentar-se.

- Eu... acho... que sim. – Danny respondeu, entre os acessos de tosse.

Os olhos de Danny, azul turquesa, encontraram-se com os de Steve por um momento.

- O... obrigado. – disse, a voz rasgando a garganta pro causa do sal.

- Por nada. – Steve respondeu, abrindo um sorriso.

Os dois rapazes ficaram se olhando, enquanto as pessoas ao redor perdiam o interesse e se dispersavam e o salva-vidas, convencido de que estava tudo certo, foi embora. Chin foi o único que ficou em pé, ao lado dos dois.

- Steve. – o moreno finalmente falou, estendendo a mão.

- Danny. – o loiro apertou a mão oferecida.

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da BetAmadaIdolatradaSalveSalve: <strong>Cara... Acho tão divertido UA! As possibilidades são infinitas e não é difícil encontrar fics UA com plots interessantes, pelo menos quando o autor é essa delicinha maravilhosa e cheio de talento. Ainda bem que vamos logo fazer essa maratona de H50, preciso entrar logo pra esse fandom que você e a TaXXTi amam tanto! ^^

**Nota do Autor: **#TodosSeApaixona por Five-0! Então... meu primeiro UA deles! Meu plot era um outro, que ainda estou montando, mas quando vi Summer Nights em Glee esse veio prontinho na minha mente! Vai ser uma estória mais curta, só pra descontrair! Hope y'all enjoy!


End file.
